doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Essential Doctor Who: Time Travel
In 2017 The Essential Doctor Who: Time Travel was published by Panini UK Ltd. Cover Blurb JOURNEYS INTO THE FOURTH DIMENSION Contents *Breaking History - The Doctor's travels through time were once governed by strict rules. But rules are made to be broken... *Readers of Time - Examining some of the pulp science-fiction stories that helped to lay the foundation for Doctor Who. *''The Chase'' - A squad of vengeful Daleks pursues the Doctor's TARDIS through space and time. *Frankenstein vs the Daleks - Archive documents reveal Terry Nation's original intentions for his 1965 epic The Chase. *''The Ark'' - Jumping forwards in time, the Doctor and his friends find mankind threatened by an unlikely foe. *Turn Left? - The TARDIS was originally supposed to travel backwards, forwards and sideways in time... *''The Evil of the Daleks'' - The Daleks devise an elaborate scheme that triggers an apocalyptic war on their home planet. *Original Evil - David Whitaker's initial storyline for The Evil of the Daleks was even more ambitious. *''The Time Warrior'' - In medieval England, the Doctor encounters a warlike alien stealing technology from the future. *Time Beings - In the Doctor Who universe, the Time Lords aren't the only characters who can time travel. *''Invasion of the Dinosaurs'' - Prehistoric creatures appear on the streets of modern-day London, but what is the real menace? *The Blinovitch Effect - In the early 1970s, the production team found a quick solution to the implausibility of time travel... *''City of Death'' - An investigation into art forgery leads the Doctor to uncover a complex plot, fractured across time... *The Gamble With Time - The classic time-travel story City of Death had its roots in a different story by David Fisher. *''Warriors' Gate'' - The Doctor encounters time-travelling slave traders, trapped between positive and negative space. *The Agony of Perpetuity - Actor David Collings recalls how make-up transformed him to play the tormented Mawdryn. *''Mawdryn Undead'' - Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart has gained a new career but lost all his memories of the Doctor... *Time Strips - A look at some of the comic-strip stories depicting the Doctor's adventures in time. *''Resurrection of the Daleks'' - Time-corridor technology draws the Doctor into a desperate bid by the Daleks to liberate Davros. *Typography And Random Disasters In Switzerland - We all know the Doctor's time machine as the TARDIS, but things weren't always so clear... *''The Two Doctors'' - The Sixth Doctor must save one of his earlier incarnations from the latest Sontaran Experiment. *Holmes on Holmes - Quotes from screenwriter Robert Holmes provide a unique insight into The Two Doctors. *''The Curse of Fenric'' - At a Second World War naval base, the Doctor confronts a gameplaying enemy from the past. *Attack of the Giant Squirrel! - The eventful story of a TARDIS model originally constructed for 1999's Doctor Who Night. *''Father's Day'' - The Doctor's companion Rose underestimates the consequences of rewriting history. *Radio Times - Highlights of the time-travelling Doctor Who audio adventures produced by Big Finish. *''Blink'' - Eerie stone statues plunge Sally Sparrow into a mystery that spans decades. *Creating Angels - We visit the churchyard near Bury St Edmunds that helped to inspire the Weeping Angels. *''A Christmas Carol'' - The Doctor travels in time to change the future of an old man haunted by the past. *River's Run - Unravelling the complex chronology of Professor River Song's relationship with the Doctor. *''Listen'' - The Doctor's hunch about an unseen, omnipresent menace takes him to the end of the universe. *Changing Times - Novels and novelisations based on the series have expanded on its time-travel themes. *''Under the Lake / Before the Flood'' - The crew of an underwater base are besieged by ghost-like apparitions with chilling messages... *We Ought To Be Doing Things - When, and why, was it decided that the Doctor should take a more interventionist role? *Inside the Time Ship - David Whitaker, Doctor Who's original story editor, had a unique affinity for the TARDIS. Notes and other images *Panini Bookazine #15 Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Bookazines Category:Items released in 2017 Category:Items produced by Panini Magazines